


I'll Always Love Y—

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: No, he wasn't on a speaking term with Seungwoo anymore. No, Seungsik didn't regret his choice. Yes, he wished he hadn't done that, though.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'll Always Love Y—

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I just feel like writing angst and this drabble happened.  
> Also I kinda miss 2seung.
> 
> Come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)

When Subin flashed him an angry look, Seungsik didn't even flinch. He stood near the door; the farthest, almost like an outsider. Well, he was indeed one, now.

"I don't know why you two are fighting," Subin started. His voice was calm, but Seugsik knew Subin didn't work like that. "But, at least, _at least_ —"

"I'm busy."

"When are you not?" Subin snorted. "When you finally get to lay down in this bed, maybe—"

" _Subin!_ "

Subin gave Byungchan a look. "What, I'm right. He can't be busy if he's dead."

This time, Seungsik averted his eyes from the bed. It took Subin's angry spats before it finally sunk in his head—his previous lover was gone.

No, Seungwoo wouldn't be able to huff a laugh, or wheezed, or blew meaningless whispers to his ear any more, for his last breath was taken away hours ago.

Seungsik was remotely aware when he was shoved outside by Byungchan, away from Seungwoo's room, far from Subin's angry claws. He sat on one of the empty chairs on the hallway, beside the door. He still could hear Subin's angry cries inside, followed by Byungchan's soothing murmur. Seungsik knew it wouldn't work. As long as he was still here, Byungchan couldn't calm Subin down, no matter how long he tried. He knew Subin.

He knew Subin was crying now because the yells ceased.

Where was he? Seungsik closed his eyes, trying to retrace his day.

He was actually busy—his work-desk was abnormally overloaded this morning. He was copped up in paper-works until lunch-time. He took a short break, and then went straight back to his work.

What time was it? Two in the afternoon? Perhaps his phone was indeed ringing, like Subin had shouted to him earlier.

Ah, yes, it ringed, his phone. But Seungsik only took a single glance to the name displayed on his screen, and decided to ignore Seungwoo's call. It wasn't like he didn't ignore his previous call yesterday, or the day before yesterday, or his calls since two months ago.

It went to his voicemail. Seungsik raised his phone to his ear.

"..."

Seungsik heard a harsh thud recorded, followed by a heavy breathing, and unknown voices swearing.

What did Subin say earlier? Burglary?

Right when Seungsik heard a soft whisper in his voicemail, Seungwoo's room door opened, and Byungchan appeared. He frowned when he saw Seungsik still sitting there.

"You're still here?" He sighed. "If you don't want Subin to bend your neck, perhaps you need to leave, Hyung."

Seungwoo's voicemail was still played. Seungsik craned his neck to look at Byungchan, "He's really—?"

"He's gone. Hyung's gone. There's nothing you can do here, now."

"No, I mean, why did he call me?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Byungchan crossed his arms. "He should've called me or Subin instead. Then, he wouldn't be—"

"He's stupid."

Byungchan uncrossed his arms, "You—"

"He's stupid for calling me," Seungsik stared, his eyes looked weird. "He knew I wouldn't pick up his calls. He said he forgave me. He's stupid."

Seungsik stood up abruptly, it made Byungchan stepped a step back. For the first time since his arrival, Seungsik smiled.

"I won't linger anymore," he said. "Thank you for telling me, Byungchan. I hope we can meet again someday."

"Honestly I don't know if I want to meet you again, Hyung."

"Couldn't blame you for that," Seungsik smiled again. He offered to shook Byungchan's hand, but Byungchan did nothing. Seungsik retracted his hand. "Good bye, then."

Seungsik waved his hand, and walked away.


End file.
